Half-Truths
by Ivy Murray
Summary: Cassiopeia est une Malfoy. Oui, mais voilà, Cassiopeia n'est pas une Malfoy comme les autres. Cassiopeia agit dans l'ombre, de l'intérieur, depuis des années, aidée, mais réellement seule. Puisant sa force dans le souvenir de cette cellule vide, au coeur des cachots du manoir familial. Puisant sa force dans l'espoir qu'un jour, elle pourra réparer l'irréparable.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une liberté douce-amère

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue sur ma fiction, Half-Truths.

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, mais pas ma première fiction. C'est aussi la première fois que je partage mon travail avec un public inconnu… *Pression*

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire. Assez de blabla, voici le 1e chapitre !

Disclaimer : la fabuleuse JKR possède l'univers d'Harry Potter et ne veut apparemment pas le partager. L'intrigue et l'OC sont de moi.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre I : Une liberté douce-amère**

Bien malgré l'insistance de Donia, notre elfe de maison, je reste allongée dans mes draps de satin saphir, mes yeux gris fixant le plafond reproduisant un ciel étoilé. Je sais que je devrais être extatique, bondissant dans tous les sens, face à cette délicieuse perspective qui m'attend : ma rentrée à Poudlard. J'ai compté les jours, prié, espéré, supplié que ce jour arrive plus vite, et pourtant, à présent qu'il est là, un étrange poids ne semble vouloir quitter ma poitrine. Je finis par me lever et commencer à me préparer : je sais que c'est Donia qui payera si mes parents ne me voient pas descendre dans la salle à manger dans les minutes qui viennent. Je saisis mon uniforme, cet uniforme que j'ai tant attendu de porter, et qui me parait si lourd et inconfortable aujourd'hui, et disparait dans la salle de bain. Bien sur, la fidèle Donia a déjà tourné les robinets argentés de la baignoire, sculptés en forme de serpent, afin que l'eau soit fumante quand j'entre. Avec un soupir, je commence mon rituel du matin, qui consiste en une douche écossaise, à intervalles très précis : une minute sous l'eau chaude/une minute sous l'eau froide/une minute sous l'eau chaude/savon/une minute sous l'eau tiède/une minute sous l'eau fraiche/une minute sous l'eau chaude.

Quand je descends, vêtue de mon uniforme, je rencontre immédiatement le regard froid de mon père. Avec un salut de la tête, je murmure la salutation que je lui réserve habituellement.

« Père. »

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ? ». Son ton glacé ne me surprend pas. C'est celui qu'il m'a toujours réservé, à moi, la fille superflue. Celle qui, à l'heure même de sa naissance, a déjà fait acte de rébellion en sortant du ventre maternel avant son frère jumeau. Bien sur, mon père s'est assuré que le nom de Draco figurerait bien avant le mien sur l'acte de naissance qui serait remis au Ministère. Mais il s'est fait son opinion sur moi ce jour-là, avant même que je puisse ouvrir mes yeux, et cette opinion n'a guère changé depuis.

Je vois dans le regard de mon père qu'il attend toujours ma réponse.

« Je n'ai pas entendu Donia m'appeler, Père. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

« Voilà une belle façon de commencer votre scolarité. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup plus de votre part. »

Sur ces mots, il se détourne de moi et retourne à _La Gazette du Sorcier_, me signifiant par là qu'il en a fini avec moi pour le moment. Retenant un soupir, je m'installe à la table de la salle à manger, le plus loin possible de Père. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère. Non que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me défende. Mère ne me défend jamais. Elle ne se défend même pas, elle, pourquoi me défendrait-elle ? En revanche, j'évite de regarder vers le coté de la table où je sais que se trouve mon frère jumeau. Je sais que sur son visage, je ne verrai que ce même masque d'indifférence que je viens d'observer chez mon père, peut-être même ce regard suffisant que je déteste tant.

Malgré cet épisode déplaisant, tout en mangeant mon petit-déjeuner, un étrange phénomène se produit en moi. La sensation désagréable qui m'avait paralysée plus tôt s'allège, puis disparait complètement, à mesure que je réalise ce que ma rentrée implique : ma liberté. Poudlard est ma chance, mon opportunité de vivre, à l'abri de la permanente désapprobation de mon père, de l'apathie de la mère. Et, en un instant, l'enthousiasme me regagne avec force. Le temps ne passe pas assez vite à mon gout, les minutes s'étendent avec lenteur.

Puis enfin, enfin, arrivent les dix dernières minutes avant l'heure programmée du départ. Il est à présent l'heure de dire au revoir. Je rejoins Draco et notre père dans le hall étroit qui mène aux cachots. Père agite nonchalamment sa baguette vers la porte d'acier qui cache l'escalier descendant au cœur du manoir, la porte s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre.

« Vous disposez de cinq minutes chacun. Si vous dépassez ce temps, vous savez qui payera. Draco, tu commences. »

Débute une attente tendue, ponctuée par les coups d'œil angoissés que je jette à mon père, dans la crainte qu'il s'impatiente et décide que finalement, il n'est pas nécessaire de m'accorder mes cinq minutes.

Draco finit par remonter, cependant, avant même que ses cinq minutes soient écoulées. Evidemment.

« Cassiopeia. » Père m'avertit silencieusement de ne pas dépasser le temps qui m'est alloué. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée des répercussions potentielles si je ne suis pas de retour dans les cinq minutes.  
Je descends les premières marches dignement, calmement, ainsi qu'une Malfoy est supposée le faire, mais dès que je me sais hors de portée du regard de mon père, je dévale le reste de l'escalier comme si le diable était à mes trousses. Je n'ai littéralement aucune minute à perdre. Les cellules austères défilent devant mes yeux, toutes vides.  
Après ce qui me semble une éternité, j'atteins enfin la plus éloignée des cellules. Elle détonne par rapport aux autres, propre, beaucoup plus aménagée, presque confortable, meublée d'un lit étroit, et d'une commode en bois rustique. Je ne peux cependant me résoudre à l'appeler une chambre, sachant les pièces luxueuses aux étages supérieurs.  
Je secoue les barreaux métalliques de la cellule, mais je suis déçue de constater qu'ils sont aujourd'hui soigneusement verrouillés.  
"Gabriel ?" J'appelle doucement la forme allongée sur le lit. Elle s'approche lentement, et enfin dans la lumière vacillante qui éclaire les cachots, je peux finalement contempler le visage de mon petit frère.

Comme je suis nouvelle, petit topo sur mes manières.

Je ne réclamerai jamais de reviews, j'écris d'abord pour moi. Vous ne lirez donc jamais de « 10 reviews ou je n'écris pas la suite ! ». Je déteste ça et ne le ferai jamais.

Pour la fréquence de publication, je ne sais pas si ça sera très régulier. Je suis en fac de droit, et donc régulièrement submergée de boulot, mais j'essaierai au maximum de publier toutes les 2-3 semaines, en fonction des partiels, des devoirs, et aussi de ma propre inspiration.

Voilà, je crois que j'en ai assez dit… Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2 : De Charybde en Scylla

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewed/favorited/followed mon début de fiction, et également à ceux qui l'ont tout simplement lu. Voici le deuxième chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en reviewant, j'ai précisé que je ne les réclame pas, et je ne change pas d'avis sur la question, mais elles me font tout de même très, très, plaisir (c'est un euphémisme !), et me permettent de m'améliorer. Merci d'ailleurs à __**Dadoumarine**__, __**Wallsall**__ et __**Cissy**__, mes premiers revieweurs, vous aurez un statut privilégié pour le reste de la fic !_

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf l'intrigue et les OCs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : De Charybde en Scylla**

Je retiens un sourire narquois lorsque Draco baisse sa main, vexé par la réponse de Potter à son offre d'amitié. L'idée que mon orgueilleux frère puisse enfin parvenir à la réalisation que son statut de Sang-Pur et de Malfoy ne suffit pas toujours à lui gagner l'amitié de tous me ravit intérieurement.  
Aussitôt, une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. Ne devrais-je pas montrer plus de solidarité envers lui ? Après tout, il est ma seule famille à Poudlard. Enfin, pas exactement. Les Malfoy sont liés à presque toutes les familles de Sang-Pur, je dois donc avoir un certain de nombre de cousins au énième degré à Serpentard. Là n'est pas la question.

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer plus longtemps ma réflexion, car le Professeur McGonagall nous ordonne d'un air sévère de la suivre.

Alors que, jusqu'à présent, je m'étais abstenue de regarder le décor autour de moi avec de grands yeux émerveillés, comme les autres première années, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, je ne peux m'empêcher de porter un regard fasciné sur le plafond, plus d'une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Comme celui de ma chambre, au manoir, il représente un ciel étoilé. Mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Ce plafond est d'une beauté et d'une précision à couper le souffle. Je sais également, grâce à une lecture assidue de L'Histoire de Poudlard, qu'il reproduit très exactement l'aspect du ciel extérieur en temps réel. Impressionnée par la magie mise en œuvre pour créer cette merveille, j'avance vers l'estrade la tête levée, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux élèves assis aux quatre longues tables. Je repère immédiatement la constellation Cassiopeia, d'après laquelle je suis nommée, puis celle de Draco, d'Andromena, de Magnus, et de tous les membres de la famille portant, selon la tradition, des noms de constellations. Quelle ironie, cette tradition de porter des noms si célestes quand les Malfoy sont connus pour la noirceur de leurs opinions !

Je suis si concentrée sur le plafond que je ne remarque même pas que la file de premières années s'est arrêtée devant moi, et je manque de percuter la personne juste devant moi.

« Fais un peu attention, Cassiopeia ! » me murmure Draco d'une voix agacée, derrière moi.

Aussitôt, je ravale mon émerveillement et me recompose une expression indifférente. Placés par ordre alphabétique, nous attendons que ce vieux chapeau poussiéreux nous dise à quelle maison nous appartiendrons pour les 7 prochaines années. Je ne le montre pas, mais tout en écoutant la chanson du Choixpeau magique, je panique complètement à l'idée d'être placée dans toute autre maison que Serpentard. Père ne me prête que peu d'attention au quotidien, mais je sais que sa réaction sera terrible si le nom des Malfoy s'inscrit autre part que dans sa maison "traditionnelle". Même à Serdaigle. Et je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il dirait si je me retrouve à Poufsouffle. Ou pire encore, à Gryffondor. Tout d'un coup, la volonté que je ressentais de marquer ma différence avec le reste de ma famille s'évanouit. Je ne crois pas avoir un jour autant voulu d'être une Malfoy comme les autres.

« Malfoy, Cassiopeia ! » annonce la voix du Professeur McGonagall.  
Je m'avance d'un pas raide et guindé jusqu'à l'estrade, m'efforce de me calmer et de me souvenir des leçons de bonne tenue prises tout au long de mon enfance.  
_Assied toi lentement, en gardant le dos et le cou droit. Croise les chevilles, pas les jambes_…

Lorsque McGonagall pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Après un silence, une voix un peu nasillarde résonne dans ma tête.  
"Ah ! Une Malfoy… Hmm. Voilà qui est curieux, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr que Serpentard soit la bonne maison pour toi… Tu es très intelligente... Et... Oh ! Extrêmement déterminée, et prête à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur. Peut-être que la bonne maison serait..."  
_Oh non ! Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor ! Père me tuerait ! Il m'enfermerait dans un des cachots, à côté de Gabriel ! Il me torturerait, et il…  
_"Pas Gryffondor ? Hmm… Il est vrai que tu es ambitieuse, et prête à tout pour obtenir ce que tu désires. Je suppose que cette détermination t'emmènera loin, que tu sois à Gryffondor ou à…

SERPENTARD !"

Soulagée, je me lève et me dirige vers la table des Serpentard sous les acclamations de ma nouvelle maison.

Après moi, mon frère est invité à se soumettre au test du Choixpeau, mais il ne faut qu'une fraction de seconde à ce dernier pour déterminer que Draco appartient à Serpentard. Nouvelle vague d'applaudissements nourris de la table qui semble ravie d'accueillir les derniers Malfoy en date à Serpentard. Pour eux, il n'était pas question qu'il puisse en être autrement. Pour mon frère non plus, apparemment.  
« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris si longtemps, à ce stupide Choixpeau ? Pour te mettre à Serpentard ? »

Sans répondre, je tourne la tête vers le reste des premières années qui attendent leur sort.

« Parkinson, Pansy ! »

Je reconnais la fille qui a essayé de me parler dans le train. Et pour une fois, je me retrouve à être d'accord avec mon père sur un point : les Parkinson sont une famille un peu trop mielleuse pour faire partie de nos fréquentations. Je retiens une grimace quand Pansy est envoyée à Serpentard, et, par réflexe, je resserre l'espace entre mon plus proche voisin et moi, pour éviter que Parkinson vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme dans le Poudlard Express. Puis je réalise avec horreur qu'il existait une forte possibilité que je partage un dortoir avec elle, pendant les sept années à venir. La chance qui me caractérise !

Remarquant le volume croissant des murmures autour de moi, je tourne mon regard vers la Répartition qui se poursuit. L'objet de toute cette attention s'apprête à s'avancer à son tour vers l'estrade.

« Potter, Harry ! »

Nous y sommes donc. Le survivant. Je connais son histoire par cœur, bien sur, comme tous les sorciers qui n'ont pas vécu dans une grotte durant la dernière décennie. Le seul sorcier connu ayant survécu au sortilège de la mort. Et pas de la part n'importe qui ! Du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, ou Vous-Savez-Qui, comme la plupart des sorciers l'appellent. Évidemment, l'histoire de Potter a une résonance particulière avec celle de ma famille. Bien que mon père ait passé ces dix dernières années à se racheter une image à grands coups de dons au Ministère, à Sainte-Mangouste et compagnie, chacun sait que les Malfoy faisaient partie du cercle des plus fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je surprends d'ailleurs quelques regards curieux de voir comment Draco et moi réagiront à la présence de Potter dans notre promotion.

Pour Draco, il est clair que la réponse est "mal". Le connaissant parfaitement, je sais qu'il nourrira très longtemps, probablement des années, la rancœur liée au refus de son amitié par Potter. Il fait mine de ne pas remarquer le tumulte qui règne et engage une conversation avec son plus proche voisin, qui lui répond distraitement tout en regardant avidement Potter s'installer sur le tabouret. De plus en plus offensé, Draco se résout à lui aussi observer le Choixpeau déterminer dans quelle maison il enverra Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Quant à moi, je ne sais que penser de lui. Potter est très peu semblable à ce que j'avais imaginé. Il ne possède pas l'assurance, la confiance en soi que je pensais trouver en lui. En fait, il avait l'air plutôt anxieux, presque terrifié, dans ce monde qu'il parait découvrir entièrement. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il défendait ses nouveaux amis, l'un des Weasley et une née-moldue à l'air un peu prétentieux, il y avait cette… flamboyance en lui, cette espèce de charisme inébranlable qui impose le respect. Vraiment, ce garçon est un mystère. D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau semble être du même avis, puisque de nombreuses minutes se sont écoulées avec l'illustre couvre-chef sur l'illustre tête de Potter, sans que le premier n'ait pu se résoudre à envoyer le dernier dans une quelconque maison, histoire qu'on en finisse.

Je me surprends à rêvasser de ce qui se passerait si Potter était envoyé à Serpentard. Ce serait tout de même ironique, le sauveur du monde sorcier, dans la maison qui, depuis la guerre ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son image de repaire à mages noirs en devenir. Plutôt intéressant, cependant, surtout que, honnêtement, le Choixpeau hésite forcément entre ces Gryffondor et Serpentard, non ? Je veux dire, le Survivant à Poufsouffle, laissez-moi rire ! A Serdaigle, à la limite, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me représente mal Potter si concentré sur le travail scolaire, à la différence de la née-moldue, que j'imaginais parfaitement à sa place chez les Serdaigle, mais qui, pour des raisons qui m'échappent, s'est retrouvée à Gryffondor. Le temps semble s'étirer, dans l'attente de la décision du Choixpeau. Je suis sure que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, mais à en croire les visages d'élèves à la limite de la crise cardiaque, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'être passé des heures. Enfin, le Choixpeau ouvre le repli de tissu qui lui sert de bouche, et s'exclame :

« Gryffondor ! »

On croirait presque que la table des Gryffondor vient d'apprendre qu'un million de gallions allait être distribué à chacun de ses membres, tant les acclamations destinées à accueillir Potter sont fortes.

Rien de vraiment étonnant, en réalité. Les deux parents de Potter s'y trouvaient, après tout, et étant donné l'historique du jeune garçon avec les forces du mal, ajouté aux origines moldues de sa mère, ses chances de se retrouver à Serpentard étaient, somme toute, assez limitées.

Il faut plusieurs longues minutes aux Gryffondors pour retrouver leurs esprits, puis la répartition reprend. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Severus, ou Professeur Snape, comme je suis censée l'appeler ici, a l'air passablement agacé par l'attention réservée à Potter. Je crois me souvenir qu'il a étudié à Poudlard en même temps que les Potter, et qu'il ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, mais il a toujours refusé de m'en parler. Le Professeur Dumbledore, lui, arbore un air neutre contredit par ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Là encore, rien d'étonnant quand on sait qu'il a lui-même été élève, puis directeur de maison, à Gryffondor.

La répartition se poursuivit sans autre évènement notoire : le dernier Weasley à Gryffondor, évidemment, et Blaise Zabini, fils d'une sorcière renommée pour sa beauté, et pour ses sept maris successifs, tous morts mystérieusement en lui laissant une montagne d'or, à Serpentard.

Puis ce fut l'heure du discours de bienvenue du directeur, qui consista en un bla-bla sur le fait que nos maisons allaient être nos familles pour les sept années à venir, suivi de quelques remarques générales sur Rusard, le concierge, et sa chasse aux élèves perturbateurs (pas dans ces termes-là, bien sûr), sur la Forêt Interdite, qui est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès. Puis vient un avertissement qui me fait lever la tête.

« Il est formellement interdit aux élèves de tenter d'accéder au couloir du Troisième étage, sous peine de mourir dans des circonstances abominables et dans d'horribles souffrances. »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent de rire, persuadés que le directeur plaisantait, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Dumbledore m'indiquait que le professeur était mortellement sérieux, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Puis, comme s'il ne venait pas de promettre une mort atroce et douloureuse aux éventuels aventuriers désobéissants, Dumbledore nous souhaita un bon appétit et une montagne de plats alléchants apparaissent sur les tables.

Après le festin, nous suivons les préfets vers notre salle commune, qui se situe près des cachots, protégée par le mot de passe « grandeur ».

Baignée de la lumière verte du lac sous lequel nous nous trouvons, elle est finalement assez semblable à ce à quoi je m'attendais : des murs de pierre brute, des fauteuils noirs ouvragés, une cheminée dont les flammes verdâtres ne semblent émettre aucune chaleur, et partout, des objets à l'aspect fragile, comme des cranes de verre ou des coupes argentées. Charmant. Je ne devrais pas me sentir trop dépaysée par rapport à la demeure familiale. Je me souviens alors que je ferais bien d'écrire à mes parents pour les avertir, ou plutôt pour leur confirmer, que Draco et moi sommes bien dans la bonne maison, la seule envisageable pour des Malfoy. Jetant un vague coup d'œil à Draco, je constate qu'il est occupé à se constituer une petite foule de courtisans, lesquels ne risquent pas de l'éclipser par leur brillance, si j'en juge par les trois membres les plus proches : Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Je monte dans les dortoirs et grimace en constatant mes colocataires : Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, et d'après les armoiries ornant la malle posée sur le quatrième lit, Pansy Parkinson. Je me dirige vers le dernier lit, le plus proche de la fenêtre, sans un mot pour les trois filles déjà présentes.

Je connais Greengrass depuis l'enfance, et je peux même dire qu'elle est vaguement proche de ce que j'appellerais une « amie ». Ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose, vous vous en douterez. Quant aux autres, je les ai toutes croisées à des soirées organisées par ma famille ou par un quelconque autre clan Sang-pur, sauf Davis, qui est une Sang-mêlée. La pauvre a de plus la malchance de porter le nom de son Moldu de père, et non celui de sa mère, Prewett, ce qui aurait au moins atténué les sarcasmes méprisants qui avaient commencé dès l'annonce de sa répartition.

Je soupirai. Ma rentrée, que j'avais rêvée être un changement radical par rapport à ma vie jusqu'ici, n'avait guère été à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'avais eu l'occasion de fréquenter la plupart de mes camarades de maison toute ma vie, la salle commune n'était finalement pas très différente du manoir Malfoy, et, d'après les regards échangés entre les Serpentards et les membres des autres maisons, les chances de se lier d'amitié avec certains de ces derniers étaient très minces.

J'espérais que les cours, eux, se révèleraient dignes de mes longues années de rêveries.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les directeurs de maison entreprirent de distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves. Ou plutôt, les directeurs de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle entreprirent de les distribuer. Severus, lui, se contenta de jeter la pile de parchemins au bout de la table, puis retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, laissant les élèves se débrouiller pour récupérer leur emploi du temps. Les préfets semblaient habitués, et s'en saisirent pour attribuer à chacun le sien. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par avoir le mien sous les yeux, et constatai avec plaisir que j'aurais un double cours de Potions, ma matière préférée, un peu plus tard dans la journée. En attendant, un cours de Botanique m'attendait, suivi d'un double cours de Métamorphoses.

Je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers les serres du château, puis je me ravisai et attendit que mon frère ait fini de tenter d'impressionner sa petite cour par le fait que notre professeur de Potions était son parrain.

Le cours de Botanique était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Le professeur Chourave se présenta, ainsi que sa matière et le programme que nous allions suivre durant l'année, puis nous assura que, malgré sa position de directrice des Poufsouffle, il n'était pas question qu'elle favorise sa maison aux dépends des autres élèves.

« Mon père en entendrait parler, sinon ! » déclara Draco d'un air suffisant.

Il se rengorgea, l'air ravi, en voyant les autres Serpentard l'approuver avec une sorte de vénération dans le regard. Pathétique.

Professeur Chourave nous apprit également que la quasi-totalité des leçons seraient théoriques, à ma grande déception.

Ce fut avec un enthousiasme déjà sérieusement entamé que je me dirigeai vers le cours suivant, seule cette fois, car les stupides courtisans que mon jumeau s'était choisi me tapaient considérablement sur les nerfs.

Le cours de Métamorphoses se déroulait cette fois avec les Gryffondor. Alors que les élèves s'installaient, le Professeur McGonagall n'était nulle part en vue. En revanche, un chat rayé était sur son bureau, l'ai sévère. Un peu trop sévère, pour un chat, d'ailleurs. En l'observant attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes, je réalisais que ce chat présentait des marques autour de ses yeux qui ressemblaient très fortement aux lunettes qu'arborait le professeur de Métamorphoses. Lorsque le félin se transforma quelques instants plus tard en Minerva McGonagall, mes soupçons furent confirmés. Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent, surpris, et je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu'il me fallait rechercher intensivement toutes les informations sur les Animagus et la manière de le devenir. Malheureusement, la suite du cours fut bien moins intéressante. De la même manière, elle présenta le programme de l'année, puis affirma qu'elle ne ferait pas de favoritisme envers les Gryffondor. Elle avait l'air de s'adresser directement à ceux-ci, comme pour les avertir qu'elle serait impitoyable en cas d'infraction au règlement, membres de sa maison ou pas. Je n'eus aucun mal à la croire, et de toute évidence, Draco non plus, puisqu'il s'abstint de tout commentaire sur Malfoy senior. Ou alors, son air sévère l'impressionna et le poussa à se taire, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Une nouvelle déception m'attendait, car McGonagall annonça que ses cours seraient surtout théoriques pour le moment.

Moi qui croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une école de magie ! Pour le moment, si l'on omettait les portraits qui parlaient et bougeaient, les fantômes qui n'hésitaient pas à vous traverser et les escaliers qui ne cessaient de se déplacer, on n'avait l'air près d'utiliser la magie…

L'enthousiasme me revint cependant après le déjeuner, en pensant au cours suivant : Potions. J'étais si impatiente que j'arrivais la première devant la salle de classe, dans les cachots. Peu à peu, le reste des élèves s'assembla devant la classe, jusqu'à ce que la voix glaciale du Maitre des Potions nous dise, non, nous ordonne, d'entrer.

Severus Snape n'avait pas besoin de parler pour instaurer de la discipline. Sa présence seule imposait le silence aux premières années, et les rumeurs que chacun avait eu l'occasion d'entendre au sujet de l'austère professeur avaient eu leur petit effet sur les élèves, en particulier sur les Gryffondor.

Professeur Snape balaya la classe du regard. Il me sembla qu'il me lança un regard d'avertissement, m'intimant de me comporter comme une élève quelconque. Comme si j'allais me laisser aller à l'appeler Severus en public, pour qui me prenait-il ? Puis, il se mit à déambuler dans la salle de lasse, au milieu des élèves terrifiés, et d'une voix caverneuse, commença son cours.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes d'incapables à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours ».

Severus lance un regard appuyé à Potter. Je souris imperceptiblement. Typique du maitre de Potions.

« La plupart d'entre vous seront incapables de saisir la finesse de cette discipline, bien que quelques rares élus jouissent des prédispositions nécessaires pour cela. Certains d'entre vous semblent être venus à Poudlard avec la certitude de posséder assez de connaissances pour se donner le droit de ne pas écouter en classe ».

En disant ces derniers mots, Severus haussa la voix et regarda Potter, qui était vraisemblablement en train de prendre des notes sur un parchemin.

« Monsieur Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité. Dites-moi, qu'obtiendrait-t-on si l'on ajoutait de laracine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Potter eut l'air complètement déconcerté et jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin de table, Weasley, qui n'avait pas l'air plus au fait que lui. En revanche, la main de la née-moldue, Granger, se leva à la vitesse d'un éclair. Je levai également la main, plus mesurée, mais le maitre des Potions ne dévia pas son regard de sa cible.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Professeur », finit par dire Potter.

« Peut-être pourrez-vous dans ce cas me dire ce qu'est un bézoard, et où on peut trouver un tel objet ? »

A nouveau, la main de Granger se lève, mais cette fois, je m'abstiens. Non pas parce que je n'ai pas la bonne réponse, mais parce qu'il est désormais très clair que Severus Snape a un compte personnel à régler avec Potter, et qu'il ne servirait à rien d'intervenir.

« Je ne sais pas, Professeur », répéta Potter.

« Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Une fois encore, Granger lève sa main et Snape l'ignore complètement. Une fois encore, Potter est incapable de répondre à la question.

« Pour votre information, Potter, l'asphodèle et l'infusion d'armoise sont les ingrédients d'une potion de sommeil tellement puissante qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante, également connue sous le nom d'aconit. De toute évidence, la célébrité, ne fait pas tout, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ».

Puis, d'un mouvement de cape, il entama véritablement son cours.

Il fut difficile d'ignorer l'évidente satisfaction irradiant de Draco le reste du cours au spectacle de l'humiliation de celui qui était devenu son ennemi.

Le lendemain, alors que, avec les autres premières années, je m'achemine vers le parc pour la première leçon de vol, le souvenir d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier lu ce matin reste vif dans mon esprit. Le récit d'un vol perpétré à Gringotts. Le premier de l'Histoire, peut-être, ou en tout cas, l'un des très rares méfaits à y avoir jamais été commis. Les sécurités mises en place par les Gobelins sont parmi les plus sures au monde, probablement autant, ou même plus que celles de Poudlard ou du ministère. Mes pensées sont, je l'avoue, plus focalisées sur la façon dont les voleurs s'y sont pris pour pénétrer dans l'une des chambres fortes que sur la raison d'être du cambriolage en lui-même. Après tout, Gringotts était une banque, il était donc assez probable que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober de l'argent ou des objets précieux. Mais, d'après la Gazette, ils étaient repartis les mains vides car la chambre forte ciblée était vide. Il me parait cependant absurde de ne pas avoir essayé une autre chambre forte, puisqu'ils semblaient capables d'en forcer une, pourquoi pas une autre ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas eu le temps avant l'arrivée des Aurors ?

Toujours plongée dans mes pensées, je suis inattentive pendant une bonne partie de la leçon. Je vole depuis que j'ai sept ans de toute façon, en cachette de mes parents, qui pensent que ça n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille de bonne famille (enfin, surtout ma mère, j'imagine mal mon père avoir un avis quelconque avis sur la question). Toujours est-il que lorsque je commence à prêter attention à ce qui m'entoure, Madame Bibine, qui nous enseigne, est partie je-ne-sais-où, et mon frère est dans les airs, un objet que je ne reconnais pas dans les mains, et Potter à sa suite.

Draco semble avoir lancé un stupide défi à ce dernier, et lâche l'objet dans le vide pour qu'il le rattrape. Alors que je pense Potter assez raisonnable pour ignorer l'idiot qui me sert de frère, il entame une descente pour se saisir de l'objet avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Stupide courage de Gryffondor. Les capacités de Potter sur un balai sont tout de même extrêmement impressionnantes de la part d'un débutant qui, une semaine auparavant, ignorait tout du monde sorcier. Lorsqu'il revient au sol, les Gryffondor l'applaudissent à tout rompre… jusqu'au moment où McGonagall émerge du château, presque en courant.

« Potter ? Suivez-moi immédiatement. »

Draco retrouva l'air ravi qu'il avait perdu en voyant les prouesses de Potter dans les airs.

Il déchanta cependant très rapidement, en observant, quelques jours plus tard, Potter recevoir un balai flambant neuf et être annoncé comme le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, le plus jeune joueur depuis une centaine d'années.

Conserver un air indifférent devenait de moins en moins aisé à la vue des mines déconfites que Draco ne cessait d'afficher. Draco était mon frère, bien sûr, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait bien besoin d'une petite leçon d'humilité et cela me réjouissait d'y assister. Plutôt que de se résigner et d'abandonner, il trouva très intelligent de provoquer Potter en duel, puis de lui faire faux bond, tout en prévenant Rusard du lieu de rendez-vous. Mais Potter semblait doué quand il s'agissait de ne pas se faire renvoyer.

Les jours défilaient vite et ma déception grandissait. Avoir attendu 11 ans pour la liberté que j'avais espérée rendait son absence plus amère encore. La réalité était que je n'étais pas davantage libre que chez mes parents. A la moindre incartade, je savais que n'importe lequel de mes camarades irait le leur rapporter. Et puis, les cours étaient trop souvent théoriques, et lorsqu'ils étaient pratiques, ils s'apparentaient à des exercices assez simplistes.

Les Potions étaient ma plus grande désillusion. Je m'imaginais, au milieu des ingrédients familiers, le son d'une potion bouillonnant en émettant des vapeurs colorées. En réalité, la seule potion que nous avions eue l'occasion de préparer pour l'instant était une potion soignant les furoncles. Les furoncles ! De plus, Snape semblait plus intéressait par l'art de torturer mentalement Potter que par la perspective de nous faire réellement cours.

J'étais donc plutôt morose à Halloween, et même cet épisode où, pour la première fois, Potter avait joué au héros avec ses comparses, Weasley et Granger, n'avait pas réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur.

Ce ne fut qu'au début du mois de Novembre qu'un hibou m'apporta une missive intéressante. Elle provenait, non pas de l'extérieur, mais du château même, puisque le hibou en question était l'un des grands-ducs de la volière.

Une vague d'enthousiasme m'envahit lorsque je reconnus l'écriture de Severus, qui me convoquait dans son bureau le soir même. Un autre élève que moi aurait probablement été inquiet, mais je savais ce que cela signifiait : le maitre de Potions daignait à nouveau m'autoriser à l'assister dans son travail.

Depuis deux ans, appréciant mon intérêt pour les Potions, le professeur Snape agréait ma présence pendant qu'il mijotait certaines de ses mystérieuses potions. Bien sûr, je ne faisais rien d'autre que de lui tendre les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, mais il s'agissait de mes moments préférés, et cela, peu de gens pouvaient le comprendre.

Cette année s'annonçait déjà bien plus prometteuse.

En frappant à la porte du cachot, ce soir-là, des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête : qui avait lâché ce troll dans le château à Halloween, comment se débarrasser de Parkinson qui me suivait à la trace presque partout, jusqu'à quel point la rivalité Potter/Draco pouvait rendre ce dernier irrationnel, est-ce que Potter cherchait les ennuis volontairement ou était-il le garçon le plus malchanceux du monde, et surtout, est-ce que Gabriel allait bien ?

Severus ne me jeta pas un seul coup d'œil, trop concentré sur ce qui semble être du Veritaserum, et je me glissai en silence à côté du chaudron, observant attentivement les moindres gestes du maitre des Potions.

« Deux pincées de poudre de corne de licorne. Versez-les circulairement, dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre ».

Surprise, je levai les yeux vers lui pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas mal entendu. Severus ne m'avait jamais demandé d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à une potion, et surtout pas une aussi complexe que le Veritaserum. Mais il était déjà penché vers un pot contenant des chrysopes.

Retenant un sourire qui, je le sais, l'agacerait prodigieusement, je m'emparai de la poudre en question et la déversai avec application dans le chaudron, suivant à la lettre les applications.

La potion prit une couleur gris argenté, et dans cette réaction magique, se perdirent toutes mes préoccupations : mes camarades de classe, mes parents, mon frère jumeau, mon petit frère enfermé dans des cachots semblables à ceux dans lesquels je me trouve.

Dans mon ravissement, je ne remarquai même pas que le pendentif que je portai au cou s'était mis à luire d'une lumière rougeâtre étrange.

* * *

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Mes souvenirs du premier tome étaient assez vagues, alors j'ai dû faire des recherches assez intensives pour ressortir tous ces trucs… Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, désolée de l'attente._

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai gardé certains mots en anglais, comme le nom de Severus, Snape, et non Rogue. C'est parce que je suis franco-britannique, et que j'ai lu tous les livres et vu tous les films en VO, ou presque. Du coup, je suis habituée à certains termes que je n'arrive pas à changer. J'ai déjà énormément de mal à dire Poudlard et non Hogwarts ! J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop…_

_Questions importantes : en commençant à écrire cette fic, j'ai automatiquement employé la 1__e__ personne du singulier. Mais je commence à me demander si je ne ferai pas mieux de passer à la 3__e__ personne du singulier, pour que ce soit plus naturel. Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Autre chose, est-ce que le passage du passé simple au présent de l'indicatif au cours du chapitre est gênant ? Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte et j'aimerais avoir un avis sur la question. _

_Aussi, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'aller un peu vite sur les évènements qui arrivent à Harry pendant sa première année, c'est juste que ce n'est pas le focus de cette histoire, et que, franchement, JKR a déjà détaillé ça à merveille dans ses extraordinaires bouquins ! Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui arrive à Cassiopeia, et elle n'a pas vraiment d'interaction avec Harry au début._

_La romance arrivera plus tard, simplement parce qu'ils n'ont que 11 ans pour l'instant ! _

_Enfin, bref, je vous dis au prochain chapitre (et je suis en vacances – pour 4 mois et demi, j'adore la fac ! – donc, les publications devraient être à peu près régulières)._


	3. Chapter 3 : Le plus beau présent

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre, désolée pour la longue attente. Bien que l'histoire soit entièrement développée jusqu'à la fin dans ma tête, elle nécessite encore quelques ajustements littéraires lorsque je la pose sur le papier. Bonne lecture !_

_Suna : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Elora : Merci pour ta review, et pour le compliment ! Ça me fait très plaisir que le début t'ait plu, et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Pour répondre à tes interrogations, ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco ne sera pas le « petit con » de l'histoire. Mais à cette étape de l'histoire, il est encore le petit garçon arrogant que JKR décrit dans les premiers tomes. Il changera, on peut déjà le voir un peu dans ce chapitre. Gabriel n'est pas cracmol, mais j'ai mis plein d'indices assez évidents sur la raison pour laquelle il est enfermé. Et on peut également voir un aperçu de ses relations avec Draco dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras ! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review._

_Et merci à Dadoumarine._

Disclaimer : le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages, hormis les OC, appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le plus beau présent**

Il n'était pas difficile pour Cassiopeia de conserver son masque d'indifférence, à mesure que le temps à Poudlard s'écoulait, et pour cause : mises à part les séances de potions avec le professeur Rogue, les jours s'étiraient puis passaient avec une monotonie quasi-intolérable. Elle en aurait presque ri, sachant l'impatience avec laquelle elle avait attendu son entrée à la prestigieuse école.

La réalité était là, cependant, et, malgré les incroyables décorations de Noël qui avaient commencé à orner le château, et qu'elle ne retrouverait certainement pas au manoir Malfoy, Cassiopeia fut soulagée en montant, en compagnie de Draco, à bord du Poudlard Express qui la ramènerait chez elle.

Son frère, lui, n'était pas aussi excité qu'elle à l'idée de passer les vacances au manoir, probablement parce que sa petite cour ne serait pas là pour lui manifester son adoration la plus totale. Cassiopeia jeta un regard vaguement inquiet vers lui. Draco, qui n'avait jamais été la personne la plus humble pour commencer, semblait atteindre des niveaux d'arrogance surprenants depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Contrairement à elle, l'éloignement de leur environnement familial tordu semblait lui plaire énormément. Elle espérait toutefois qu'un retour à la maison, près de Gabriel, surtout, dégonflerait un peu sa tête et ses chevilles avant qu'elles n'explosent de suffisance.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence quasi-complet, les jumeaux n'échangeant des paroles que pour s'informer du programme envisagé par l'un et par l'autre pour accomplir les devoirs imposés par leurs professeurs durant la période de congés.

A leur arrivée à King's Cross, ils ne furent pas le moins du monde surpris de constater qu'aucun de leurs parents n'avaient fait le déplacement. En revanche, ils furent surpris de voir qu'en lieu et place de la fidèle Dounia, un autre elfe de maison, qui se présenta comme Dobby, était chargé de les emmener au manoir. Echangeant un regard, Cassiopeia et Draco ne firent pourtant aucun commentaire et attrapèrent chacun le dénommé Dobby par le bras, leur malle dans l'autre main, avant de disparaitre du quai 9¾ dans un « crac » sonore.

La résidence principale des Malfoy ne présentait aucun changement notoire. Non pas que Cassiopeia s'attendait à un immense sapin de Noël trônant dans le salon, mais elle eut tout de même, l'espace d'un instant, un pincement au cœur en songeant aux magnifiques ornements de Poudlard. Elle se reprit très vite, cependant, et se concentra sur la perspective de voir son petit frère après des mois de séparation.

Laissant sa malle dans le vestibule, elle se dirigea vers le petit salon, où Draco avait déjà disparu, et où elle savait qu'elle trouverait ses parents.

Devant la porte d'acier menant aux cachots, Cassiopeia s'efforçait de dissimuler son impatience. Lucius Malfoy semblait ralentir chacun de ses gestes dans le seul but de retarder l'évènement que sa fille avait attendu toute l'année.

Les Malfoy ne célébraient pas Noël, à l'exception peut-être d'un diner un peu plus raffiné qu'à l'habitude, le 24 au soir. Aucun cadeau n'était échangé, mais l'exception que faisait Lucius ce jour-là surpassait pour Cassiopeia n'importe lequel des présents qu'elle aurait pu recevoir.

Excédé par la frénésie qui semblait gagner sa fille, Lucius lui ordonna d'une voix sèche : « Allez attendre dans le salon, Cassiopeia, vous m'agacez. »

Cassiopeia obéit à contre-cœur et se dirigea vers le salon où Draco et Narcissa étaient assis sur l'un des canapés de cuir noir.

Observant sa mère, elle s'assit à son tour. Narcissa, la froide Narcissa, avait aujourd'hui des difficultés à masquer son trouble. Comme chaque année, Cassiopeia était fascinée par le spectacle de sa mère manifestant, dans une certaine mesure, ses émotions.

Narcissa Malfoy n'allait jamais, à la connaissance de sa fille, visiter Gabriel. C'était probablement pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à se maitriser chaque année. Au fil des années, Cassiopeia avait fini par comprendre que ce jour constituait vraisemblablement pur Lucius moins un présent pour ses deux enfants, qu'une punition pour son épouse.

La respiration de Cassiopeia s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'enfin, son père fit son entrée dans le salon.

Derrière lui se trouvait un jeune garçon de presque 10 ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille, de grands yeux ronds et bleus écarquillés de frayeur.

Le jeune garçon que Cassiopeia avait attendu de retrouver pendant ces quatre longs mois passés à Poudlard.

Gabriel.

Lucius Malfoy contempla un instant sa famille rassemblée dans le salon. Ses deux enfants assis sagement dans l'attente d'un signal quelconque. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur son épouse qui paraissait aux bords des larmes. Il la regarda longuement, exprimant silencieusement au travers de ce regard toutes les choses déjà exprimées à voix haute de longues années auparavant : colère, haine, ressentiment, trahison, jalousie, tristesse. Puis, son regard perdant petit à petit la flamboyance caractéristique de ce jour, de ce moment, il se détourna du petit groupe aux yeux fixés sur lui et quitta la pièce.

Cassiopeia n'attendit même pas que la porte se referme sur son père pour se précipiter dans les bras de Gabriel. Elle serra longuement son petit frère contre elle, et celui-ci, constatant l'absence de Lucius, se laissa aller à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha finalement Gabriel, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, Cassiopeia se tourna vers Draco et fronça les sourcils : celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et paraissait hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter. Après un moment, cependant, il sourit et étreignit à son tour son petit frère dans ses bras.

Cassiopeia soupira, soulagée. Ainsi, Draco n'avait pas changé au point de se comporter avec Gabriel comme le faisait leur père.

Par automatisme, elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, n'ayant néanmoins que très peu d'espoir quant à la réaction de celle-ci. Et, en effet, Narcissa s'était levée du canapé, mais seulement pour s'éloigner encore plus du nouvel arrivant. Narcissa ne cachait désormais plus le désespoir que lui avait causé la vue de Gabriel.

Désabusée, mais tout de même furieuse face au comportement de sa mère, la jeune fille entraina ses deux frères à l'opposé de la pièce, le plus loin possible de sa mère qui, en ce moment, ne lui inspirait que du dégout.

La journée passa bien trop vite aux yeux de Cassiopeia, qui aurait pu rester éternellement là, assise à même le tapis brodé du petit salon, à discuter avec ses deux frères, serrant le plus jeune dans ses bras toutes les cinq minutes. Le déjeuner leur fut servi dans cette pièce, ce qui constituait là encore une merveilleuse exception à la tradition familiale qui voulait que tous les repas soient pris en famille, dans la somptueuse salle à manger.

Narcissa était toujours dans la pièce, et Cassiopeia soupçonnait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la quitter sans l'autorisation de son époux, qui n'était de toute évidence pas disposé à la lui donner. Elle se tenait à l'écart du trio, cependant, et bien qu'elle s'efforce de les ignorer complètement, Cassiopeia surprenait régulièrement son regard larmoyant sur Gabriel.

Cassiopeia, elle, observait Gabriel avec un amour quasi-maternel, et le jeune garçon se détendait visiblement au fil des heures, profitant pleinement de ce rare moment de liberté en compagnie de ses ainés.

Cassiopeia, elle, ne parvenait pas à se détendre entièrement. Le temps, ce même temps qui semblait s'écouler si lentement lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard, paraissait à présent courir trois fois plus vite.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque, à six heures pile, son père reparut dans la salle pour ramener son frère dans sa chambre froide et lugubre des cachots. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien, et qu'il était même dangereux d'implorer son père de leur laisser quelques minutes de plus. Elle serra donc dans ses bras son petit frère, redevenu le petit garçon terrifié qui était entré quelques heures plus tôt, le plus fort qu'elle put avant de le relâcher. Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain, lors des cinq minutes journalières qui lui seraient allouées, mais ce serait alors dans le confinement des cachots, probablement séparés par les barreaux de la porte fermée à double tour.

De même que l'attitude de Gabriel s'était transformée en voyant Lucius, celle de Draco, à la déception de sa jumelle, avait changé du tout au tout. Elle le comprenait, bien sûr, que Draco essayait simplement, désespérément de correspondre à ce que son père attendait de lui. Mais la métamorphose de Draco en jeune homme froid et hautain, copie quasi-parfaite de son père, en particulier autour de Gabriel, l'effrayait prodigieusement.

Plus seule que jamais, Cassiopeia regarda son frère s'éloigner d'elle pour retourner dans ce qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que de prison.

Les vacances de Noël passèrent comme un éclair, et, bien que Cassiopeia essaya de profiter de chaque moment passé avec Gabriel, et avec un Draco qui, lorsque leur père n'était pas dans les parages, était à nouveau comme une autre version d'elle-même, le retour fut un déchirement. Les cinq minutes qui lui furent données pour faire ses adieux à Gabriel furent certainement les plus difficiles de sa vie. Son cœur se brisa lorsque son frère éclata en sanglots et la supplia de ne pas partir, et elle eut le plus grand mal à ne pas pleurer elle-même.

Le retour vers le château dans le Poudlard Express fut très différent du premier trajet. Une mélancolie pesait sur son cœur, et elle parvint à peine à cacher le dégout qu'elle ressentit à la vue du retour de Draco à son comportement de roi entouré de ses courtisans. Noël était bien terminé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre du château se profila à l'horizon que Cassiopeia se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de demander où était passée Dounia.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le passage à la 1e personne du singulier ne vous a pas gênés ? Avez-vous deviné la raison pour laquelle Gabriel est enfermé ? Et la raison de la disparition de Dounia ?_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
